gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NotAtHome532/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Daryl Johns page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 20:25, November 27, 2014 (UTC) }} }} All you have to do to avoid this is: reupload the image, put the appropiate name and put an appropiate license. Also, this proves your bad attitude, as the image has no changes at all and I was who placed the appropiate license. Watch your attitude. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:16, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Image I saw you re-adding your image again and again. It is incorrectly named. That image should be named "IsiahFriedlander-GTAV-Death". The image also needs a license. It is a screen shot of GTA V so add that license. I think I helped. Please don't add the image again. Rather re-upload it with a proper license and name as I told above. Then add the new image. If you readd it without proper naming and license you may unfortunately get blocked. Myth(Talk/ ) 20:12, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Jeff Harlingford If you kill his wife in his first encounter, his other 2 encounters will not appear, therefore, he can survive. Andy A. (Talk | ) 23:37, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Right, that's it, I think it's time for a permanent block now. I've had enough. I'm contacting an admin. • • 12:41, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Wow, I didn't even do anything aside from remove a few messages from my talk page -_- It's called making space for the rest :P --Kryalis (talk) 22:03, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately, the policies states that these have to remain, in order to be listed for future references. In other words, you CAN'T remove these. Also there's no problem about space in a user page. If a page is too slow when loading, one can create an archive to separate them and under the user's name. Now, the only exceptions are if someone leaves an insult towards you, and you simply don't want these, of course, once you reported that to an admin. Other than that, the messages remains. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 22:30, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Well don't you think someone should have told me this before hand? I don't usually check my talk page to see messages and I only noticed them until then. --Kryalis (talk) 13:44, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Block Change I changed your block time from infinite to 1 week since it is only your first. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:04, October 27, 2015 (UTC) This is pathetic I just looked over what the staff did to this guy (Kryalis), and this is absoloutely sad and pathetic. If he wanted to make space or remove some messages on his talk page he should not have been banned for that. This community is very pathetic for banning him on the smallest reason... it's a way of customizing his profile, it's nice to know this community bans people for deleting messages which is a way of editing your own profile. I'll bet as soon as the staff of the community see's this message, they're just gonna ban me as well, which will prove how pathetic they are. You guys are sad. Also looking at the messages from earlier about a warning of reuploading a "non-licensed image", who the heck cares if it isn't licensed? He simply did not know that and so he should not have been given a warning for not having the knowledge of knowing what the meaning of the english word "licensed" means, it's nice to know that the staff also bans people just for not knowing the english meaning of certain "rules" on this wikia.. Thegiantdeagle (talk) 23:04, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Listen up Mate, I really don't have anything against you, but this a general rule across Wikia: *Talk pages (this page) are for messages. Anywhere across wikia, messages are not to be removed (unless they are offensive, spam, etc) at all. *User pages (this page) is for your profile details. This is where profile content is supposed to go - that's what it is designed to be for. I really can't understand why you can't follow this rule, and not only that, but have users turning up on my user talk page and harassing me about it? I really don't feel good about that at all. By all means, create a talk page header (like my talk page), but you CANNOT remove messages. The messages are to be kept for future reference. All warnings, blocks, etc, are to be kept too, removing them is an offense. From now on, I expect you to follow this rule. You have your user page for profile details, your user talk page for messages, your Blog for blogs you wish to create, and a Sandbox for anything else you wish to keep that can be classified as sandbox-material. Every other user on this wiki is able to follow this rule, I don't see why you can't follow it, no one else seems to complain about this feature. Monk Talk 10:25, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:05, July 5, 2017 (UTC) :I really don't get how this is hard for you to understand. You cannot just wipe your past here just because you want to forget it. Read the rules. If you can't abide by the rules, then the only way forward is out the door. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:57, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Talk page I'm wading into the situation now. As has already been explained to you, ANY messages on your page with the exception of the welcome message MUST remain, especially warnings and blocks because these are required for future reference. If you want to "start again" or "make space", you can archive your page, but you cannot remove the content outright. As this has been explained to you several times before I will not go over old ground, only to say that if you continue to disregard the rules it may lead to a block. Sam Talk 22:59, July 5, 2017 (UTC) :I've gone ahead and given this user an infinite ban, primarily because this isn't a "serious" issue; it has become clear this user is playing some kind of pathetic joke on us solely to waste our time. Failing to listen wasn't an inability, merely a way of 'wasting' our time, and using sock accounts to back up his point was a way of making us seem guilty. Any accounts that interacted in the past were likely socks and any in the future are likely to be as well. :I wasn't prepared to give this user a chance today; it's so obviously a practical joke after seeing events unfold further. Monk Talk 03:21, July 6, 2017 (UTC)